


Untitled

by novocaine_sea



Series: Holigays! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Kags really loves Iwaizumi, M/M, Poetry readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocaine_sea/pseuds/novocaine_sea
Summary: Iwaizumi was going to be supportive of him no matter what.Even if Kageyama wrote poems about volleyball.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neco_nemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neco_nemo/gifts).



> It's still Christmas here for another 50 minutes, so Merry Christmas Faith! I love you dearly. Enjoy~

Iwaizumi followed Kageyama into the coffee shop, watching the tense shoulders of his boyfriend. He was proud of Kageyama for wanting to go the poetry reading the night, nonetheless actually wanting to read his own poem in front of a group of people. He knew of Kageyama’s anxiety about public speaking, and was proud of him that he was going to conquer him.

“You’ll come right?” Kageyama had asked hopefully the day prior.

“Of course.” Iwaizumi grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

And he wasn’t, because Kageyama was extremely proud of this poem and he rarely saw Kageyama get excited about anything besides volleyball. Iwaizumi knew that Kageyama was a good writer, surprisingly enough. But Kageyama never let him read his work. He wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.

“Are you all signed up?” Iwaizumi asked grabbing a table and sliding into the chair. Kageyama sat beside him and nodded, bottom lip between his teeth. Iwaizumi placed a hand on his lower back and rubbed softly through all the layers of Kageyama’s clothing.

“Hey, don’t be nervous. This is something you’ve been excited about.” Iwaizumi said softly to him, “Do you want me to go buy you tea or something?”

Kageyama just nodded. It would give him something to do with his hands other than wringing them together nervously. Iwaizumi went and brought him back a peach tea and a black coffee for himself. Kageyama immediately wrapped his hands around the cup and took a deep breath.

“You’re going to be great.” Iwaizumi said softly.

Kageyama just gave him a shaky smile and nodded, leaning into his touch. They were silent, Kageyama trying to calm his anxiety with deep breaths and closed eyes. Iwaizumi was proud of him still for being able to calm himself and his anxiety down all by himself. There was a time where he would need Iwaizumi’s help and a couple of times where there was nothing Iwaizumi could do. But these were brighter days, and Kageyama smiled a lot more now.

When it was Kageyama’s turn to go up he almost knocked his drink over but Iwaizumi helped him steady it. He repeated his sentiments to Kageyama and kissed his cheek, Kageyama pretty much tripping over himself to get onto the stage.

“Um, hi…” Kageyama sighed into the microphone. Iwaizumi grinned and gave him a thumbs up, urging him to continue, “I’m Kageyama T-Tobio,” he closed his eyes as he stumbled over his words, “I don’t have a name for this poem but it’s, um, about something I love.”

Iwaizumi grinned. Of course the nerd wrote a poem about volleyball.

Tobio took a deep breath and tried to steady his hands as he gripped the piece of paper with the poem written on it. He took another breath and then he began speaking. His words were beautiful, although littered with colorful vocabulary. Iwaizumi laid his head in his hand and listened to his boyfriend’s words. The poem was honestly amazing, but it still amused him that Kageyama wrote a poem about volleyball. It was his greatest passion after all.

Kageyama spoke for two minutes. It was a longer poem and there was a fire in his eyes by the end of it. People snapped enthusiastically and he bowed, hitting his forehead on the mic, causing him to turn bright red. He quickly shuffled off the stage and dropped heavily into the chair next to Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi muffling a laugh into his hand. He ruffled Kageyama’s hair when Kageyama placed his forehead on the table with a groan.

“I embarrassed myself.”

“You were awesome though! I didn’t know you were so in love with volleyball though,” Iwaizumi teased and nudged him.

Kageyama lifted his head a bit, “What?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “The poem. It was about volleyball right? It was a pretty intimate poem for volleyball.”

Kageyama’s eyebrows pinched together under his bangs, “No.”

“No?” Iwaizumi stared at him, “Then what is the poem about?”

Kageyama turned red and buried his face in his arms, mumbling something into them. Iwaizumi tapped his arm, indicating that he needed Kageyama to repeat himself. Kageyama said it a little louder after that: “You.”

“Me?” Kageyama nodded.

Iwaizumi fell silent and Kageyama visibly deflated. Iwaizumi thought back to the words of the poem and replayed them in his head. Well, he guess it did sound like it could be about him. Not even could be, it was _definitely_ about him now that he thought about him. Iwaizumi grinned cheekily and wrapped an arm around Kageyama.

“I loved it. It was wonderful Tobio. You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“You really liked it?” Kageyama peaked up at him.

Iwaizumi smiled and nodded, “I did. And I love you. A lot.” He ducked down and kissed him quickly. Kageyama swatted him away.

“Dumbass, don’t do that in public.”

Iwaizumi laughed and pulled away, “Sorry, sorry. Hey, will you write more poems for me?”

“Maybe.” Kageyama huffed and tried to glare at him, but he just leaned closer to Iwaizumi, listening to the other poets. Iwaizumi chuckled more and just curled his arm around Kageyama’s shoulders, holding him close while Kageyama tried to shy away while still leaning into his warmth.


End file.
